The computer age has brought forth microprocessors that can be accommodated in one integrated circuit package or on a chip. Some of these microprocessors serve general purpose functions that are capable of executing a myriad of software, such as a central processing unit in a personal computer. Certain other microprocessors have specialized applications, such as those which compute the Fourier Transform and the like.
One specialized microprocessor is the processor dedicated to generation of graphics. It may have a particular architecture, specialized logic, or micro instructions that facilitates the production and display of graphics designs.
One such graphics processor is the TM34020 manufactured by Texas Instruments Incorporated of Dallas, Tex. The TM34020 features specialized hardware and an instruction set that provide special graphics operations. However, in order to thoroughly exploit the features of the TM34020, a software development support tool must be provided to users who wish to develop application graphics software for the TM34020 graphics system processor.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for apparatus and method for graphics software development in support of a specialized graphics processor.